Wolf Riders
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: A new subject starts in the new year of Hogwarts. Also, what are these new creatures called. New subject, new professor, new creatures, what's next? Please read this story, i would really apriciate it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! This is my very first Harry Potter story and I really hope you enjoy it. If you don't then don't continue reading it.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but if J. K. Rowling would sell me Harry, Draco, Remus, Severus, and Lucius then I will happily buy them but other then that, I don't own them.**

**Chapter 1**

Dumbledore stood up from the head table and waited for everyone to quiet down. After a few second of waiting they finally shut their mouths up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and for these of you who are new, welcome to your first year here. Before I lay down the rules, I would like to introduce you to a new class and professor that came here from all the way from Japan. I would like to welcome, Professor Maikoni." Dumbledore said while motioning his hand towards the person a couple seats down from him. (a/n: it's pronounced Ma-ee-ko-nee)

The woman stood up from her chair and faced the students. She had light brown skin, black hair, and hazel brown eyes. Instead of wearing robes like everyone else, she wore a training uniform. She had a navy blue long sleave shirt, with a tan colored vest. Two pockets on both sides, that was probably filled with different kinds of things. The jeans were also navy blue. And had on tan colored boots on, but was a tiny bit lighter then the vest.

"Welcome, Professor Maikoni. It's a honor having you here, teaching this new subject to the students." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for having me here. I'm sure that this subject will help them well in the war." She said smiling right back.

"Yes, I agree. Now would you like to explain this new subject to them?"

"No. Actually, I'll wait 'til tomarrow and show them what they would learn instead of tell them."

"Alright." Dumbledore then turns back to the students while Professor Maikoni sat back down. "This subject will only be taught to third years and up. The first and second years will keep going to their normal classes. Now before we eat, I would like to say the rules. Like always, the forbidden forest is off limits to any of you students, unless you wish to die. Now, for those of you who have been waiting, let the feast being."

As soon as he was done talking, food magikly appeared on all five tables. At the Gryfindor table, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were talking about the new subject they would be learning.

"Hey, Ron. What do you think about the new professor?" Hermione asked while looking at the head table.

"Well, from what she's wearing, the subject she's gonna teach is probably interesting." Ron said while stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes and chicken.

"I can't wait 'til we get our scheduals tomarrow." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. After the feast, everyone headed to their respective common rooms and went to bed.

-next day-

Everyone was back in the Great Hall eatting breakfast. Professor Snape was giving the Slytherins their scheduals, Professor McGonagle(sp?) was giving the Gryfindors their scheduals, Professor Sprout was giving the Hufflepuffs their scheduals, and Professor Flitwick was doing Ravenclaw. When they were finished, they headed back to the head table.

"What did you get for today Harry?" Ron asked trying to look over the parchment.

"Today, I have Double Riding Training, Potions, Transfiguration, and then Care of Magical Creatures, you?" Harry said.

"Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, and Riding Training." Ron said looking over his schedual.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what I have?" Hermione asked.

"We pretty much know what classes you have 'Mione." Ron said.

"Well, guys it's almost time to go. See ya later." Harry said while getting up.

"Bye, Harry." Hermione said with out looking up from her book.

"See you at Potions, Harry." Ron said smiling.

Harry nodded and then walked out of the Great Hall and headed outside. When he got there, some of the other students were already there. After a few more minutes, the whole class was there, it wasn't a surprise that Slytherin was there.

"So how are we going to get there?" Seamus asked out loud.

"The scheduals didn't say were it is. It just said to wait outside at the eastern exit." Nevile said.

Then coming from the side, the heard something being pulled towards them. When they looked over, they saw a hay wagon being pulled. The animal that was pulling it was what looked like a horse size wolf, except a bit smaller. After awhile, the wagon was in front of them. The teen that was driving it looked to be 15-years-old. He had light brown eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Hi, my names Kamaru and I'll be taking you to Professor Maikoni's class." The teen said.

"We'll be riding in the wagon?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Well yeah. If you don't want to then you can just walk there." Kamaru said grinning towards him.

Nobody wanted to walk so they decided to ride and climbed into the wagon.

"Alright gys hang on, this is going to be a bumppy ride. Let's go, Rex." Kamaru said.

The wolf creature nodded, turned the wagon around and went back down the path they came.

"Excuse me, Kamaru?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Kamaru said with out taking his eyes off the path.

"What is that?" Harry said pointing ahead of him.

"Who? Rex?" Kamaru asked.

"If that's what his name is then yeah." Harry said.

"He's a Wolverine. He was just born last week, so this is his first time pulling the travel wagon. You'll learn more about Wolverine's when we get there." Kamaru said.

"We could just learn about them in Care of Magical Creatures." Draco said.

"I know, but there's somethin' else you'll learn haow to do with them also. Alrigh', let's speed things up a bit shall we? Let's go, Rex." Kamaru said.

Rex looks behind him towards Kamaru to see if it really was okay.

"Come on, Rex. It's okay." Kamaru said smiling.

Rex smiling his wolfish smile and took off in a run. Everyone that was in the wagon, grabbed hold of the edges as if their life depended on it. After a few minutes they were finally there. It looked like what any farm would. Just about everywhere you look, there's a Wolverine lieing on the ground or running around in pairs. When they looked on the far left side of the field, they saw what looked to be a horse track. They saw two Wolverines, on black and the other brown, racing each other around the track with riders on their backs. Next to the track was a shed.

"We're learning how to ride these things?" Draco asked out loud.

"Their Wolverines, and yes you're going to learn how to ride them." Professor Maikoni said from behind them.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. So what did you think about it? I've been thinking about this story for awhile and I finally wrote it down on paper. Sometimes, before I write a story, I kinda act it out in my head. Then if I like it, then I write on paper. I need at least 5 reviews to do the next chapter so please give me your opinion about it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya my precious reviewers and readers. I'm still waiting for 5 reviews from you guys but I'll give you a break and start the next chapter to this story. But that doesn't mean that I still don't want 5 reviews, I still want at least that many so I could put the next chapter up. It also tells me how many people like this story. Well, for those of you who have been waiting, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everyone looked towards their professor and saw that she was wearing the same outfit except the colors were different. What was tan, was now bright read and what was navy blue, was now white. The Wolverine she was riding had pure white fur and saphire blue eyes and strips that ran along its back. Professor Maikoni climbed off the Wolverine's back and stood before the class. "Did you enjoy your ride here?" She asked with humor hinting off.

Some shook their heads no, while the others nodded.

"I'm also sure that Kamaro told you a little bit about Wolverines on the way here, but I'll tell you more. As you can see Wolverines have the same structure as normal wolves do. The first two Wolverines that were born was 6 millenia ago. Some of us wizards and witches use them in contests, field work, transportation, and other things. Another thing that's interesting about them is their protectiveness over their riders. More protective than a familiar. You never want to see a Wolverine get mad. The only time they get that way is if their rider is threatened of harmed in anyway. So, watch out. Another thing about them is that each Wolverine is sorted into four different groups. These groups are earth, wind, fire, and water. Yes, I know these are also the natures elements. It rarely happens when their sorted into two of thes groups." She said.

"What about the one behind you?" Dean asked out loud. Some of the others agreed to this question.

"Blue Wind is in two groups. She's in the wind and water, can any of you tell me how you can tell that she's in these groups?" She asked.

Harry looked at the Wolverine for awhile then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"It is her eyes that represent the water and wind represents the color of her fur." Harry said.

"Correct, 20 points to Gryfindor."

"So all Wolverines that are sorted into the wind group have white fur, right?" Seamus asked.

"No, not all fo them. The three colors you need to look for in order to tell if it's in the wind group are white, silver, and light gray. Their eyes will be one of those three colors as well." Professor Maikoni answered.

"What about the other three groups? Fire, water, and earth?" Blaise asked.

"For fire, it will be red, orange, yellow, or any color inbetween those three. Water is any shad of blue, and as for earth, it will be black, brown, light brown, or grey. Also, like I said before, their eyes will be either color to match what group their in. As for Blue Wind, there are only 4 others that are similar that live on this farm. You see thos two on the race track?" She said while pointing down there.

Everyone turned towards it and nodded their heads.

"Can anyone tell me which group they belong in?"

"They both belong in Earth. Unless their one of the mixed breeds." Draco said.

"I'm glad you were paying attention Mr. Malfoy and 20 points to Slytherin. And yes, they both belong in the Earth group, but the brown one has yellow eyes instead one the respective Earth group colors." She said.

"So, it's also in the Fire group?" Draco asked just to be sure.

"Yes. Now, who's ready to learn how to ride a Wolverine?" Maikoni asked.

Nobody rose their hand, except they were just looking at the others to see if they would raise theirs.

"Oh come on. Please tell me your not scared." She asked sarcasticly.

"Alright, we're not." Pansy said.

Maikoni just rolled her eyes and looked towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, follow me. As for the rest of you, I want you to watch carefully."

Professor Maikoni walked away with Harry and Blue Wind following behind her. After a few minutes of walking, they were standing a few meters away from the class.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Please stand right here." She said.

Harry walked over to the spot she pointed to and stood there.

"Now, what I want you to do is stand here and wait until one of these Wolverines come to you, alright?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry said.

She nodded her head and walked back towards the rest of the class.

"Professor, what is Harry doing?" Seamus asked.

"He's waiting for a Wolverine to come to him. You see, the Wolverine chooses his or her rider, you can't choose which one you want to ride." She answered.

-Back on the hill-

Has was still standing there for a few minutes now ans he started to get tired. As if on que, he saw a light blue colored Wolverine walking towards him. When it finally got to him, it circled around him a few times, then stopped again right next to him. It then lowered to the ground as if asking him to ride its back. Harry they slowly climbed onto the Wolverines back and held onto its fur. The Wolverine slowly rose up, careful not to have Harry fall off.

"Alright, let's head towards that class down there." Harry said pointing ahead.

The Wolverine nodded and starts running down the hill. After awhile, they were finally there and stopped.

"Nice Wolverine you got there Mr. Potter, and your also lucky." Maikoni said smiling.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"This Wolverine is one of the five mixed breed. Her eyes are silver."

Harry looked over at the Wolverines eyes and saw that they were indeed silver.

"So, the two group this Wolverine is in are Water and Wind?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Now that she belongs to you, what would you like to name her?" Maikoni asked.

Harry thought for a moment then a name came in mind. "Crystal. Her name is going to be Crystal." He said. He then climbed off her back and stood next to Seamus. Crystal followed closely behind him and then layed down on the grass next to him. Draco sneered at him and walked up to him.

"It's always you isn't it. Everything always happens to or around you. Now you have one of the five mixed breed Wolverines. What's going to happen next, the Dark Lord appariates here and bows down to your feet?" Draco said sarcasticly.

"It's not my fault that Crystal choose me as her rider, Malfoy. Can you just leave it?" Harry said without turning to look at him.

"I'm not finished with you, Saint...Potter."

Crystal was listening to the argument and had enough when Draco said those tow words. She quickly rose up and started growling towards him. Draco's expression changed from a sneer to a frightened look and started to back away slowly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I told you never to offend a Wolverines rider." Maikoni said.

"Crystal, he's not worth it." Harry said.

Crystal calmed down enough to where she could lay back down, but was still growling and glaring towards Draco.

"Alright, for the rest of you, I want you to spread out on the field and wait til a Wolverine comes to you alright." She said.

Everyone nodded and walked off onto the field in different directions.

"As for you Mr. Potter, we're going to get a saddle for your Wolverine." She said while climbing onto Blue Wind's back.

Harry nodded and climbed onto Crystal's back. Blue Wind turned towards the barn and ran off towards it. Crystal got up from the ground and followed him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. What kind of Wolverine do you think Draco should get, also should it be male or female? Anyway, if any of you would like to have a Wolverine, then fill out the following.**

**Group1:  
****Group2:(If you want a mixed breed that is, but if you don't then skip this part.)  
****Color(s):(Choose one of the following colors you want you Wolverine to be that goes with the group.  
Remember: Earth- Black, green brown, lt. brown, and gray  
Wind- Silver, white, lt. gray  
Fire- Orange, red, yellow, and any color inbetween  
Water- Any shade of blue)  
****Gender: Male or Female  
Name:**

**In the next chapter I'll ask you more questions about what kind of saddle you will want. So don't answer it for this chapter, wait until the next. Kay.**

**See you in the next chapter. Also do you see that little review but on the bottom, I would really appreciate it if you gave me your opinion about it. Thank you.**

**Ja ne  
:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayoo(or Konichiwa or Kobanwa depending on the time you read this) my precious reviewers. I would like to thank you for all your reviews, I was really surprised of how many of you like this story. So far, this is my top story that has the most reviews, but it'll probably change later on. You never know, anyway, here's the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Blue Wind and Crystal was running along side of the track and was heading towards the stable on the far end. When they got close, both Wolverines were slowing down to a trot. Once they got there, Professor Maikoni and Harry climbed off their Wolverines and walked inside the stable. Once inside, Harry was amazed to see how big it was on the inside. There was at least a total of 48 stalls on both sides of the wall. Each one had a Wolverine inside it except four. Harry figured these were the ones that were already tamed. He also figured that two of the empty stalls belonged to the ones that are on the track. The third must belong to Professor Maikoni's Wolverine Blue Wind, and he decided to ask her about who's stall that fourth one belongs to. Maikoni led him towards the far end on the right side. There was a door there that had all these different carvings on it. On the top right corner was a pure white Wolverine that had silver eyes. On the top left corner was what looked like a cat demon. It had the teeth of a Saber-Toothed Tiger and had two tails instead of one. On both tails had two stripes at the end. At the bottom left corner, showed a basilisk. Instead of black scales like a normal one, it had white and red scales. It was mainly white, but it had read scales here and there. Then on bottom right corner showed a black dragon. It had ruby red eyes and claws and it had shiny ebony black scales. Professor Maikoni saw him looking at the carvings and smiled. "You like those carving desines(sp?) don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Who made it?" Harry asked while still looking at each one.

"One of my earliest ancestors made it." Maikoni answered.

Harry turned to her and his eyes widened a little."But, it doesn't look old or chipped."

"That's one of the amazing things about it, it never gets damaged. You could set it on fire and it will never burn. Even acid won't seep through it. It just looks like it was bought and put it yestarday. That Wolverine on the top right corner." She said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked turning back to look at it.

"His name was Silver Fang, one of the first Wolverines ever born. His master was my great-great-great-great-grandmother." She said while looking at the Wolverine carving.

"What was her name?" Harry wondered.

"Miru Ayame. You see, I changed my last name, that way no one will know my true identity." Maikoni said smiling.

"You mean 'the' Miru Ayame, the first female champion in the Battle Tornament?" Harry said with his eyes as big as plates.

"Yep, the very one."

"Wow. I can see why you changed your name. You won't get as much attention."

"That's right. When I first moved to London, I was a new student to a school call White Wolf University. All the student's there had wolf spirits that nestled inside them. They would summon them to take forms of elemental wolves. Blue Wind, she was one of them. After I graduated, I moved here to England. Blue Wind and I decided we're not going to battle anymore so I called her out and she took solid form. Since then she started liking living out of someone's body. Then after a few years, I decided to teach other students how to ride Wolverines. So, I start this farm and raised them. A few years after that, Professor Dumbledore heard about me teaching about how to ride them. So he came over and asked me if I would take the opportunity to teach his students at Hogwarts. I agreed and couldn't wait until the school year started. So now, here I am, teaching young witches and wizards how to ride Wolverines."

"Your doing a good job doing it, Professor." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry. Everyone else does, well, most of everyone." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, Harry. Now let's get you a saddle for your Wolverine shall we." Maikoni said while leading him behind the door.

Harry nods his head and follows her inside.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but, I'll go ahead and update the next one to make up for it. Also the last question on the second chapter, can you wait a little longer? You still need to know what kind of saddles there are, but you'll get to answer it in the next. Also, the question about what kind of Wolverine you want, you can still answer it. I also want to know what kind of Wolverine should Hermione and Ron get? One of my reviewers said that Ron should get one that not in the Fire group because there's too much red and orange in the family. They also said that Hermione should get a Earth group Wolverine cause she's doesn't like the sky very much. But before I decide, I want to know what you guys think they should get. Well, please give me your comment on this story, I would really appreciate it. See ya in the next chapter.**

**ja ne  
:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayoo(or Konichiwa or Kobanwa depending on the time you read this) my precious reviewers. I would like to thank you for all your reviews, I was really surprised of how many of you like this story. So far, this is my top story that has the most reviews, but it'll probably change later on. You never know, anyway, here's the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Professor Maikoni were walking back out of the stable. Harry walkes towards Crystal while carrying a brown saddle with a white and blue trim on the edges. He slipped the saddle onto Crystal's back and straped it together underneath her stomach. Once he was done, he climbed onto her back. Crystal ran off towards the hill as soon as Harry was on. Maikoni chased after him, riding on Blue Wind. Then Crystal turned around and ran back towards the track. When she got to the fence, she leaped up and over the fence.

"Whoa, Blue Wind." Maikoni said.

Blue Wind skidded to a stop. Crystal kept on running and was catching up to the other two racing Wolverines. She ran past them and still kept on running.

"Hey! Wait up! Let's go Lava." A boy said.

Lava, the brown Wolverine with yellow eye, nodded and sped up to catch up with Crystal. Crystal turned her head a little and saw the brown Wolverine catching up to her. She then turned back to what was ahead of her and sped up a bit.

"Ay! Boy! Slow down your Wolverine!" The boy yelled out.

"Come on Crystal, slow down. I know you want to race against him, but I promise we can later." Harry said.

Crystal nodded and slowed down to a stop. The boy also slowed down Lava to the point where he was next to the Harry.

"What's ya name? Name's Kio. I'm your Professor's cousin that lives here." Kio said holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said shaking Kio's hand.

"It's nice to meet ya. Are ya a racer?" Kio asked.

"A what?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"A racer. Your Wolverine runs pretty fast for a racer Wolverine." Kio said smiling.

"Oh, uh no. I just got her awhile ago." Harry said.

"Would ya like 'er to become on?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well, let's get started. Come on then. Let's see how fast your Wolverine is, then we'll start from there." Kio said. Lava started walking towards the stable.

"Okay, come on Crystal, let's go with him." Harry said.

Crystal turned around and followed Kio and Lava.

"Come on Noboru. We have a new rider." Kio said to the other boy.

The boy that was riding the black Wolverine turned his and walked along side Kio.

"So we're gonna see how fast he is?" Noboru asked.

"Yep. So your gonna race him with Midnight."

"Alright, let's get him ready."

"Harry, when ever you want to race, your Wolverine has to carry a different saddle on 'er back." Kio said.

"Her name's Crystal." Harry said.

"Okay. Now follow me so you can get a different saddle for your Wolverine." Kio said.

-Meanwhile-

Draco was sitting in the shades of a tree. After a few minutes of sitting there, a black Wolverine walked up to him. Draco got up and walked towards it to get a closer look at it's eyes. He saw that they were silver and he smirked. "Well, looks like you an Earth/Wind Wolverine. I should name you...Raven."

The Wolverine nodded and then lowered to the ground to allow Draco climb onto his back. Raven raised up from the ground and ran off. Draco climb onto his back and rode him off towards the stable. When they finally got there, Raven stopped and allowed Draco to climb off his back. Draco then walked towards the entrance door and walks inside. He wasn't surprised to see how big it was inside because he just guessed that it was magic that made it look smaller outside then it really was inside, but what did surprise him was how many more Wolverines there were. He was half way down the stalls when the entrance door opened again. He turned his head to see who was coming in and was Harry walked in with his Wolverine, Crystal. Then two other guys followed with their Wolverines in tow. One of the guys(Kio) had black hair with navy blue hylights and had bright blue eyes. He had on a normal black t-shirt that said in the front 'My fist, your face. They have to meet sometime' and had on tan colored Kapris. The other guy(Noboru) had bright orange hair and reddish-orange eyes. He wore a camofloge shirt with navy blue jeans.

"Harry, do ya want the same trim on your saddle or a plain one." Kio asked.

"I'll get the same. I'll also want Crystal to be a jumper."

"I can help you with that. Kio, why don't you take care of the blond guy over there and I'll take Harry to get his two saddles that he wants." Noboru said.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Noboru nodded and motioned Harry to follow him towards the two doors on the far right side of the stable. Kio walked towards Draco and smiled.

"Hi, names Kio. Ya lookin' for a saddle for ya Wolverine."

"Yes, what does it look like I'm here for?" Draco asked sarcasticly.

"Okay, okay. No need ta get ya saddle in a not. Come on, I'll take ya ta get ya saddle." Kio said walking away.

Draco followed Kio to the other side of the stable and noticed that they were walking towards a door that had carvings in each corner on it. Kio grips the handle and opens the door.

"Here ya go. The saddles are in here." Kio said stepping aside.

Draco acted like he didn't hear anything and walked past him. He saw that the many different colored saddles were hanging off the walls. They either had a single colored or a double colored trim. He walked towards the left wall and looked at them. Then the one that caught his eye had a shinny black and silver trim on the edges. He nodded his head and took it down from the hook it was hanging off of and saw that another magically replaced it. He then walked away and back towards the entrace.

"Took ya awhile. Has a nice colored trim on it, too." Kio complemented.

Draco just raised his eyebrow as if waiting for something. "If you mind I would like to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Um, but do ya want another one?" Kio asked.

"What do you mean 'another one'?"

"Well, there's these different events that ya could have your Wolverine to do. It could be a Racer, a Jumper, or a Show Wolverine."

"And there's a saddle for each one?"

"Yep."

"Alright, what's a Show Wolverine?"

"That's when ya go around the world and take your Wolverine to different shows to show it off to the judges." Kio answered.

"I'll like him to do that." Draco said.

"Alright, well we'll have ta get a saddle for that then, is there anything else ya want your Wolverine ta do?"

"No."

"Okay. This way. Do ya want the same trim or a different one?" Kio asked.

"I'll have the same." Draco answered.

"Okay, just wait here and I'll go get it for ya." Kio then walked off and into a different room. After a few minutes of waiting, he came back out with the saddle and walked towards Draco. Instead of it being light brown like the one Draco's carrying, it was pure white.

"Here ya go. I'm sure ya said that ya had ta leave as soon as possible."

Draco didn't answer that, he just walked back to the entrace doors infront of the stable, were his Wolverine, Raven was waiting. He then put the light brown saddle on Raven's back and straped the other on his side. Then he walked to the other side and climbed on. Later that day, Seamus, Pansy, and Hank had gotten their Wolverines(a/n: Hank is the Ravenclaw in the class). Seamus had a ocean blue Water Wolverine, he had named Azul. The only other saddle he had gotten for her was a Jumper. Pansy gad a yellowish-orange Fire Wolverine, she had named Flare. The two other saddles that she gotten for her was a Show and a Jumper, and Hank had a brown Earth Wolverine, he named Max. He didn't want anyother saddles for him. When it was about time to leave, a phoenix came flying towards them with a letter in it's mouth. It landed on Harry's shoulder but gave Professor Maikoni the letter it had. She opened it up and read its contents to herself. She smiled when she got done reading. "Well, class. Professor Dumbledore just sent a letter and gave those of you who have a Wolverine permission to take it back with you to the castle. You guys can ride them if you want, but the rest of you will have to ride in the wagon back. Now if any of you don't have any questions to ask me then you may all go. I'll see ya guys Wednesday."

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked to the entrance of the gate. Harry, Draco, Pansy, Seamus, and Hank got on their Wolverines backs, while everyone else got inside the wagon.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kamaru asked climbing into the drivers seat. They all nodded their head yes. "Good, now let's head back then shall we. Let's go, Rex."

Rex nodded his head, and then started pulling the wagon down the path towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update. I had a kinda writers block so I couldn't update the next chapter for awhile but now it's gone. Well, now that you know what the different saddles are what kind would you like for your Wolverine? For any of you who don't have a Wolverine and would like one, then fill out the following questions at the end of chapter two. Give me your opinions of the story thus far in your reviews please. Thank you. ;-)**


	5. Authers Note

**If anyone would like to continue this story, then go ahead because I haven't had the time to write the next chapters. So if you would like to have it and continue it, then give me a review and I'll let you have the story, as long as you let me read what you updated.**


End file.
